Key to the shadows!
by Browneyedalbino
Summary: Ryou has a curse that only Yugi, Yami and Malic know about and Ryou must find out about it. Also will the curse have come true? Lemon in chap 10! M like so no likey no read you have been warned!
1. the curse

**Key to the shadows!**

Hello all readers! This is my second fic, but unfortunately I had to delete my first one after the first day so hardly anyone read it. Well here's a quick summery:_ Ryou has just found out that he is the key to the shadow realm and all it's power and Ryou can control the shadows how he wishes but it is difficult to use and change. Bakura and Marik both want the shadow power to claim the power of the pharaoh, so now Yugi, Yami, Malic, Honda, Jou and Anzu all have to protect Ryou and his new found power but can evil prevail?_

Well that was the summery so I hope that gave you an idea about what this is about, now please read on and enjoy!

"hey that looks like Ryou, doesn't it Yami?" Yugi had been looking over Yami's shoulder as he read a book about ancient Egypt. Yami looked carefully at the picture of a Ryou look-alike summoning a creature from the shadow realm. The person had the millennium ring on but wasn't using it to summon the creature of darkness. The article opposite the picture read out a long story but Yami skimmed to near the end where it read this: _... this person moved his family away from Egypt because he feared one of his creatures would hurt or even kill them. There was only one way to get his family away and that was by asking the sorcerers to escort them away. This person couldn't control his power so the sorcerers made a deal that was they would move his family away if he may lay a curse upon them. He agreed and the curse was this: five thousand years from now the next child whom carry upon him his ancestor's surname shall be the next to inherit the shadow powers. His life shall be empty with only a few things to live for, he shall be the reincarnation of the blood thirsty servant of the one feared most at this time, the dark hearted tomb-robber. That was the curse and it is unknown if it has come true. So this man, Kigia **Bakura**... _that word shocked Yami. Chances are if that curse did come true the child is Ryou! He shall be the incarnation of the Tomb-robber... Yugi had also read it the same as Yami. "Yami, do you think maybe we should check on Ryou?" "yes, that would be smart. I'll take the book." Yami and Yugi made their way to Ryou's apartment. "Yami?" "yes Yugi?" "what did it mean by 'the servant of the one feared most'? Bakura was a tomb-robber, right?" "yes, he was a tomb-robber but he had other ambitions." "like what?" "plunging the world into darkness." "oh yeah. But why a servant?" "Bakura wanted power so he became a servant of Zork Necrocedia." "why a servant?" "I'm not sure. Maybe we could ask..." Yugi stared at Yami. "Bakura wants to **kill** us." Yugi said obviously. "maybe we could get Ryou to ask." "Better." Yugi smiled at Yami, now they had an idea to find out something from that book but did the curse work and if it did was Ryou in danger? "LOOK OUT!" Yugi and Yami heard a voice coming from a loud screeching noise and the voice sounded familiar, they turned to the side and a blood red motorbike was screeching to the area they were standing in. They both ran out the way as the motorbike toppled over sending the driver flying. Yugi and Yami both ran over to make sure he was okay. "are you okay?" Yugi asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine." The person took off his helmet and it was Malic! "Malic!" Yugi said completely shocked. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING DRIVING LIKE THAT YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEBODY NAMLY US!" Yami was screaming at Malic. "calm down Yami! Malic what are you doing here?" "What, can't an old friend come and visit?" "friend?" Yugi was surprised by the word Malic had used, they weren't friends! "of course! It was Marik who had attempted to kill you all!" "right..." "DON'T TRUST HIM YUGI!" Yami was still hated Marik **and** Malic. "Yami calm down. Malic I trust you, but why are you round here, it's isolated apart from Ryou and Bakura?" "yeah... I'm wondering if Ryou forgives me yet." "why?" "umm... **I** had made the deal with his Yami, and I was responsible for the stabbing incident." "oh yes. Well we were going over to Ryou's anyway so you can join us." "why are you two going to Ryou's?" Yugi took the book off a still untrusting Yami and explained. Malic agreed to go with them but Yami was still not trusting him. "Malic, is your yami here to?" Well... Yeah." "we should watch out for that." Soon they arrived at Ryou's apartment. Yugi knocked the door a few times waiting for an answer, a few moments later someone answered the door. "Bakura?" Yugi looked up at the person who looked down at him. "Pharaoh, midget pharaoh and... Malic. What the hell are you doing here!" Bakura asked as 'nicely' as he could, don't forget it _is _Bakura. "where's Ryou?" "he's out." "where." "how the hell should I know?" and with that Bakura slammed the door shut.

Well that's chapter one! Please R&R. I will update again this week because I'm going to America on Monday for two weeks! WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO! Okay, please no flames, but I do like advise and questions! I **will** answer any questions I receive!


	2. the first shadow

**Key to the shadows!**

Hi it's chapter 2! I will answer any questions I receive next time I update which will be in a couple of weeks, I'm leaving for America tomorrow!

Yugi knocked at the door again, within seconds the door swung open hitting Malic in the face and on the other side stood a very annoyed Bakura. "I told you I don't know where Ryou is and why should I!" Yugi could think of a pretty good reason. "Bakura, don't forget if anything happens to Ryou you will also pay so maybe you should know!" Yugi used his maybe-you-should-have-thought-of-that voice. Bakura replied with a growl. "why do you want to see him so badly anyway?" Bakura hissed at them. "why should you care, you never have done before!" then a large, black stream of shadow appeared from a random alley. "maybe you should check over there." Bakura pointed to the shadow but everyone had seen it and something told them Ryou was there. The three ran over to the alley, meanwhile Bakura decided to see if Marik came with Malic. Bakura ran over to where Malic and Marik used to live and knocked at the door. As soon as the door opened it revealed Malic's yami, Marik. "WHAT THE #& ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Marik yelled very loudly before receiving a hard, sharp slap across the face. "why'd you do that?" Marik asked holding his hand on the garnet red mark left by Bakura's hand. "shut up! Now I'm here to see if you know what in the name of Ra that is." Bakura pointed to the shadow. "nope!" Bakura sighed before grabbing Marik's wrist and dragging him towards the alley. Yugi, Yami and Malic reached three people who were standing next to the alley. "hey Yug!" Yugi and Yami knew that voice, it was Jou! "hey Jou, Anzu and Honda. What are you guys doing here?" "we're just checkin' out the black light, what is it anyway?" "possibly..." Yugi started mumbling to himself. "Yugi, what did you just say?" "possibly dark shadow magic coming from Ryou..." "the what now!" the three quickly explained what was happening. "we should check." Anzu replied. "the answer is in the alley." The three went into the alley as the black streak disappeared. On the ground they saw Ryou laying unconscious but that was all. They rushed over to make sure Ryou was okay. After three minutes Ryou started waking up. "Ryou are you okay?" Anzu quickly managed to get the first words in. "Yes, I'm fine." "Ryou what happened?" Honda asked. "I'm not sure..." Ryou got to his feet. "what are you doing in this alley anyway?" Jou curiously asked. Ryou looked at the ground. "Ryou?" Jou checked again. "Ryou, do you know any of your ancestors?" Yugi asked wanting to get this over and done with. "...no." Ryou had to think for a moment but it didn't take him long to bring up the answer. "well..." Yugi explained the curse to Ryou.

"Bakura, are you sure we should be looking at something that could kill us?" Marik was trying to think of a way to get Bakura to reconsider but it wasn't going well. Bakura continued to drag Marik. "I keep telling you we're already dead!" they arrived at the alley but could hear someone talking so they decided to ease-drop. "so apparently I'm cursed with shadow powers." "yep!" "great." Ryou replied sarcastically. "not only that but it says the _key to the shadow realm and all it's power_." Malic had read more while Yugi was explaining. "Marik, did you hear that?" Bakura whispered. "if I could get my hikary's power I can finally get the millennium items." "or **I** could use it to claim the power of the pharaoh..." Bakura and Marik looked at each other and very sadistic smirks covered their faces.

That's chapter 2! What will they do to Ryou? All to come in 2 weeks and 2 days! Please R&R, and no flames or I will use them to rule the world! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hmmm... a more sadistic world would be nice...


	3. The plan

**Key to the shadows!**

Hi all readers! Thank you for my reviews, thank you all and I'm pleased to say... err...write that I received no hate mail or flames! Yay! So I bet you all want to know what happens next, oh and by the way I'm changing the spelling of Malic to Malik, which I've been told is the correct spelling. Now on with the story!

"so if we team up we have the upper hand and we can rule the world by using your hickory's shadow powers, right?" Marik whispered to Bakura, Marik had to double check the plan. "yes but it could help if we had a plan." "why? You can swipe that hickory of yours anytime you want." "no, then they would know that we know and it would be very obvious to our plan." "okay... you make the plan." Marik had no idea what Bakura meant. "come." Bakura lead Malik away to discuss the plan.

"umm... Ryou, what was the last thing you remember before you fell unconscious?" Yugi wanted to find out if Ryou knew **how** to use these shadow powers. "..." Ryou thought hard but couldn't remember a thing. "no, I can't remember anything I haven't already told you." "except..." Anzu said in a you-can't-say-anything-to-get-out-of-this voice. "you didn't say why you were here in the first place." The others agreed with her. "well...I...err..." Ryou turned on his sad eyes as he nudged his head in the direction he must have been going. They all turned round to face the misty, grey fenced off area in front of them. "a...graveyard...?" Jou said completely confused. Anzu nudged him sharply. "owww! Hey! What was that for!" Jou shouted at one of the worst times. Jou thought for a while. "oh! The sister thing." Ryou nodded. Jou then also fell quiet to match the current mood.

"okay, could you go through the plan again?" Marik had been asking the same question over and over. Bakura was pacing back and forth to stop himself from killing Marik. "for the last £$$ time STOP ASKING ME THAT SAME ?"$ QUESTION!" Bakura screamed at Marik preparing to kill him. Then he remembered that Marik was already dead, perhaps he could kill Malik... "come on, just one more time, slowly?" Marik pleaded, he wanted to rule the world badly so he didn't want to go wrong. Bakura growled until he figured out a way to stop this infernal question to pop-up. "I'll tell you when I need to, got it?" "sure do!"

"Yugi!" someone shouting from the opposite side of the street. The gang turned round to see Yami with a worried look on his face. They all ran out the alley to see what was wrong. "what is it Yami?" Yugi asked. "I just saw Bakura and Marik and their plotting something... something big and I'm afraid they will succeed in claiming the millennium puzzle." Yami sounded worried, really worried. "calm down Yami, when have they claimed the millennium anything?" Yugi answered his extremely worried yami. "Bakura stole the millennium eye..." "don't worry, they won't claim the puzzle as long as we're here!" Jou said happily. Yami nodded but still wasn't sure.

"HICKORY!" an angry, familiar voice screamed from further up the street, they al knew who it was. They all turned to see Bakura who had his signature smirk. "GET HERE NOW!" Bakura commanded and pointed to a spot directly in front of himself. Ryou obediently walked to the spot Bakura was pointing to and turned to face his friends. "Bakura what do you want!" Yami growled. "all I came for was my hickory." Bakura hissed. "why?" Yami demanded. "no reason, am I really that bad?" Bakura asked in a sarcastic, fake innocent voice. "YES!" "how?" "you try to kill us, you try to plunge the world into darkness and, oh yes how can we forget Battle City?" Yami was getting more angry and Ryou flinched at the words Battle City. Bakura snickered. "I hadn't realised I had done so well... but I could do better." There was a short silence. "I think we're done here." Bakura said as he grabbed Ryou's arm and dragged him away.

That's it for chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it, oh and one more thing! I still want more reviews! And of course if you flame me you can look forward to a lifetime of me ruling the world! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. The plan part 2

**Key to the shadows**

Hello to you all! I'm not sure but on the past chapters I can't remember putting up a proper disclaimer so I am doing this once and once only I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! By the way in my last chapter I spelt hikary hikory so I'm putting to it's correct spelling hikary. Anywho back to the story! I'm going to do peoples thoughts underlined and what people are _reading in italics. _

As Bakura slowly dragged Ryou away the others watched him fade into the distance, Bakura turned to look at them all as a sadistic smirk stretched it's way across his face. He continued walking dragging his prisoner into his rule. Yugi's thoughts pushed and shoved themselves around in his mind. Is Yami right to be worried? It is possible that Bakura and Marik are up to something? Should we be worried? What if Bakura and Marik's plan involves Ryou? What if they hurt Ryou? Wasn't Yami with us when we went into the alley? What was he doing running down the street? It was time to get answers! "Yami?" "yes aibou?" "why were you running down the street, you started off with Malik and I?" "umm..." Yami did not want to admit to sneaking off. "so you sneaked off!" "how did you" "read your mind!" Yugi looked very pleased with himself liked he had just solved the mystery, wait, the mystery! "Yami, what did Bakura and Marik say exactly?" "they needed Ryou for their plan to work." "WHAT!" Yugi exclaimed! "why didn't you tell us before Bakura came!" Anzu was surprised that Yami, out of all people, would forget something that important! "we have to stop them and get Ryou back now!" Anzu felt strongly for the protection of all her friends and everyone had got a little more protective over Ryou since Bakura got his own body. "Yami, did Bakura and Maric say anything else?" Yami shook his head. Malik stepped forward with an idea. "I could go back now and find out from my yami what their plan is, my yami can not keep a secret!" "are you sure?" Malik turned to face Jou. "what do you mean?" "I mean, weren't _you_ the one that made a deal with Bakura, that if he gave you the millennium puzzle you would give him the millennium rod and to seal that deal you got him to _stab _himself, while he was still possessing Ryou, just to distract us?" Jou had never forgiven Malik for that even though everyone, including Ryou, had forgiven him. Well he hoped that Ryou had forgiven him. Chances were Jou never will forgive him. "why haven't you forgiven me yet!" "how can I!" this was going to take a while.

There was a loud bang as Bakura slammed the door open. He dragged Ryou into the dark apartment. Ryou didn't like the dark, never will, it always makes him think of the shadow realm, he could no longer bear to be there, never again. Last time he was there was just before the yamis got there own bodies. Bakura had been possessing him when the spell was cast so when he realised Ryou's mind he was confused and very vulnerable to anything. The shadow realm captured him and used his very soul as a tribute in a series of 5000 year old spells. Needless to say he despised that realm. Bakura throw Ryou into the black domain of his room.

There is chapter 4! I hope you liked it, oh and by the way if your wondering were I came up with the shadow realm thing, believe it or not it's an actual fact! And he lived! Don't forget that reviews are more than welcome! One more thing I have a website address for one of the best, probably _the_ best site about Ryou and Bakura, so if you want it just email me!


	5. lurking

**Key to the shadows**

Hiya! I'm glad people like this fic and I'm pleased to tell you that we have a guest or two in the disclaimer!-crowd of people clap and whistle- number 1 is –drumroll- Ryou!

Ryou: -nervously smiles-

Guest number 2 is –drumroll again- Yugi!

Yugi: Hi!

Ryou: umm... Yugi told me that you have 'ideas' for this chapter and those 'ideas' will have something to do with me. What are you going to do to me?

-whispering to Yugi- you told him? –to Ryou- well... umm... maybe... ON WITH THE FIC!

Ryou: oh dear...

"fine but I'm not happy about it!" Jou had finally given in to Malik.

"thank you!" Malik was so happy he could finally go he jumped up and _kissed_ Jonouchi, on the lips! Jou flew back choking and gagging and Malik jumped back just realising what he had done.

"what did you do that for!" Jou screamed at Malik.

"You... umm... you... you manipulated me to do that!"

"I what!"

"you heard me!" this will delay things!

The darkness crept up on Ryou has flashbacks filled the albino's mind. Bakura looked down at Ryou and some interesting thoughts clouded his mind, he had come up with ideas that he could use to improve his already foolproof plan, why did he need Marik? Why doesn't _he_ get power for himself? Why should the great king of thieves _share_ power? The world will be at his fingertips! He continued to stare at the frightened boy as more ideas crept up on him, but lurking deep in the darkness of the apartment a spirit waited for her time to arise...

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE : UP!" Anzu screeched at the top of her lungs, everyone froze. "language Anzu!" Yugi whispered to her. " MALIK JUST GO! AND JONOUCHI WHY DO YOU _TRY_ TO HOLD US UP AS LONG AS POSSIBLE? DO YOU EVEN _REMEMBER _WHAT YAMI SAID? BECAUSE IF YOU DO YOU WOULD KNOW THAT RYOU IS WITH BAKURA WHO IS DOING 'WHO KNOWS WHAT TO HIM' AND WE'RE ALL STANDING HERE LIKE A BUNCH OF "$&( LEMONS!" Jou froze, Yugi froze, Malik ran. Wow!

That's chap 5! Yay! And I have big ideas for the next chapter!

Ryou: oh no...

Yugi: don't worry Ryou, I promise you will be fine. –crosses fingers behind back-

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ryou: please Read and Review and please don not send flames or she'll burn you... of me...


	6. Isabella

**Key to the shadows!**

Hey, I decided to update(what can I say? I'm bored and has just lost the energy of the all mighty sugar rush!) also I have had ideas coming to me since my last chapter. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHBWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHASHAHAHAMWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHABWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –ahem-sorry, maniacal laughter is a bit of a disorder... seriously once I burst out with evil laughter in the middle of maths!

Yugi: umm... I think they want to read the fic not about your disorders...

Ryou: now, now Yugi. We don't want to read the fic just yet. –looks very frightened-

Yugi: I told you that you'll be fine.

Ryou: I saw the security camera! You crossed your fingers behind your back! Also this is the first chapter that is a T!

Yugi: I heard that it will be changing to an M soon...

Ryou: why me? Why does everyone want to torture me?

Yugi: your very... tortureable. Could all readers read a fic called The Prince Of Power. It is so awesome, poor, poor Ryou... it's by Purple hued white.

Please read my fic!

"now then Hickari, how should I do this? Slowly and painfully or fast and painfully?"

Ryou still laid on the floor trembling in fear. Bakura never gave Ryou much of an option and all options contained pain.

"you didn't answer me. Fine I suppose the first one was quite inviting..."

Bakura towered over Ryou, slowly sliding the knife from his pocket. Slowly. That's how Bakura did things. Slowly. So he could savour every long and painful second.

The knife was an inch from Ryou's pale skin when Bakura stopped and fell unconscious. His limp body fell to the side.

"what the..." Ryou didn't have time to finish his sentence before a person made their presence known...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malik ran as fast as he could to get to his apartment before anything bad happened to Ryou. He slammed his fist at the door, growing more impatient every time. After a while a woman answered the door.

"Isis... I..." Malik had completely worn himself out on the way over.

"Malik, something is wrong with Marik, usually I don't care about him but I'm worried for us all!"

"sister, if your so worried why don't you use your millennium Tauk to see what happens?"

"I would but it won't let me see into his future. But he keeps saying about how he and Bakura will rule the world and about how the plan is coming together."

"Isis, I have an idea!" Malik knew an almost sure-fire way of finding out what he needs to know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anzu was silent. Jou was silent. Yugi was silent. Honda was silent. Yami was silent. But they all had the same question floating through their minds. 'is Ryou okay' and 'what will Malik say when he comes back'? Yugi had one more question though. 'why and how did this all start'?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"w-w-who are you?" Ryou stammered with fear at this person in front of him. She had long black hair touching her ankles, and she had gold eyes. Her skin was pure white and had a white arora that had faded now and she also wore a pure white dress that matched her skins tone perfectly, but somehow she looked deadly and sinister. A sadistic smirk stretched across her face.

"my name is Isabella, and I have been waiting for many a millennia for my master."

"what? Master?"

"yes. You have the powers of the shadow realm at your disposal my lord. You are Key to the shadows!"

"t-t-tell me who you are again?"

"I'm Isabella and I am a spirit of the shadow realm. You are Ryou Bakura, my master, my liege, my lord."

Ryou laid there with fear, confusion and more fear on his face. As he stumbled to his feet Isabella closed in. She leaned in to his throat and kissed the side before staring into his fear filled eyes.

"w-w-what the... Why?"

She snickered. "for _my_ enjoyment and pleasure."

Ryou froze.

"oh come now, maybe if you don't fear, it may pleasure us both."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! What will happen? Please R&R and tell me what you think should happen. Possible Lemon and definite lime.


	7. another step

**Key to the shadows!**

Yes, I'm putting two chapters on. This fic is really fun to write!

Ryou: ihateyouihateyouihateyouihateyouihateyouihateyou...

Yugi, what is Ryou saying?

Yugi: he's saying I hate you over and over again.

Why?

Yugi: because of that little character.

Who?

Yugi: Isabella.

Oh yeah...

Ryou: whymewhymewhymewhyme?

Translation?

Yugi: why me.

Umm... ON WITH THE FIC!

Ryou: NOOOOOOOOOO!

"what do you mean 'pleasure us both'?"

"I mean what I say my liege."

"w-w-what do you mean?"

Isabella snickered evilly as she locked her eyes in Ryou's eyes.

"I mean..." she walked closer to Ryou as she wrapped her right arm around Ryou's middle and kissed him forcefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"thanks sister." Malik quietly thanked Isis as he ran towards Yugi and the others. "Yugi!"

Yugi spun around. "Malik, what did Marik say?"

"nothing of any use. But my sister used her millennium Tauk to see into the future."

"and..."

"she saw something. Not the plan but something worse!"

"WHAT!"

"an alliance will form soon!"

"with who?"

"Pegasus, Dartz and Bakura!"

"WHAT!" Yugi screamed. A river of thoughts hit him like a tidal wave. 'with the creator of duel monsters, the seal of the Oracles curse and... well... Bakura, their going to be tough to beat!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it for chapter seven! Sorry if it's a little short but my next chapter will be longer and it **will** be rated M! You have been warned! Please R&R and please give me more ideas!


	8. deadly trio

**Key to the shadows**

Hi again! I got a lot of positive reviews so keep them coming!

Ryou: -sadly- please don't do what you're planning.

Yugi, did you tell him my plan?

Yugi: no. The millennium eye can read minds.

And...

Yugi: his eyes can read writing.

And the point is...

Yugi: you dropped your blue print.

Oh. But it won't stop me! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ryou: oh dear Ra! We have to give her the medication more often!

Yugi: yes. We do. Okay. Whatever...

Ryou: Yugi?

Yugi: -reading blue print- no. Then more. Cookies!

Ryou: STOP READING THE BLUE PRINT OF THIS CHAPTER!

Yugi: NEVER!

ON WITH THE FIC!

Isabella broke away and Ryou was gasping for breath.

"so my lord, have you changed your mind?"

"about what?"

"enjoying it."

"n-n-no!" Ryou said still scared of what will happen and when.

"well you better change your mind soon, but you can not escape!" Ryou gulped. 'Was there nothing that he could do? Or, could he run? It's worth a shot!'

Ryou attempted to run to the door but Isabella grabbed his wrist to stop Ryou from escaping. She tugged him towards her and swung her arm around him again. She licked her lips hungrily but accomplished scaring Ryou even more.

"please, leave me alone."

"you think I transported myself from the shadow realm to here just to say hi? Well I didn't! I came here to" she paused. Lust filling her gold eyes. "_pleasure_ my master. And myself." The second part of that sentence was somewhat more... sinister than the beginning. Ryou was silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"wait." Yami had remembered what Bakura and Marik had said. "didn't Bakura team up with Marik?"

"probably, but he double crosses anyone and everyone and I would know!" it's true. Malik _would_ know. Suddenly they could hear footsteps approaching them. Domino streets were often empty with the exception for them. They spun around. It was bad!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'oh dear Ra, what did I do to you?' Isabella leaned in to kiss him again but Ryou flicked his head to the side. Isabella settled for kissing his throat. Ryou tried to get away but Isabella had a tight hold of the albino. She licked up his throat and face until she reached his lips, then she pressed her lips against his, more forcefully and greedily than the first time.

Isabella slid her hand down Ryou's body and stopped at his butt. Ryou slowly became more and more uncomfortable with every passing second. Isabella's other hand stroked Ryou's white cheek. Her first hand moved up to the rim of his trousers as her thumb hooked round and slowly started to remove them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yugi-boy, just the person I wanted to see."

"Pegasus and Dartz, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked already knowing the answer.

"we have formed an alliance but we aren't the only ones here, Yugi-boy."

"I'm here as well!" a voice said from no-where but they all knew who it was.

"Bakura, show yourself!" Yugi shouted. Bakura stepped forward in the middle of Pegasus and Dartz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's chapter 8! I will not move it to an M because I can't be bothered so I'll say it is an M or T next chapter, probably M.

Ryou: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yugi: please review and give me ideas!

P.S. thank you all for my reviews!


	9. no escape

**Key to the shadows!**

Yes this is an M!

Ryou: Ra, save me.

From what?

Ryou: -blank stare-

Oh.

Yugi: here, I've finished reading this. –holds up blue print-

Ryou: stop reading those!

Yugi: nope!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just felt like saying that!

Ryou: thank you Ra!

But that doesn't stop me writing this!

Ryou: please take a day or two off!

NEVER! PLEASE READ THE FIC! (and try reading a fic called The Prince of Power! Here's how you get to it: char 1 is Ryou. Char 2 is Yugi. Look at Mingling souls. Go to Purple Hued White's account. Go to the Prince of Power. OR: char 1 Ryou. Char 2 Dartz. You will find it there! Please read it!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"p-p-please s-s-stop." Ryou managed to say as gentle tears slid down his face.

Isabella snickered sinisterly. "no. I came here for a reason and I'm not leaving until I complete my task." She licked away a tear from his face. "and crying isn't going to solve anything is it?" Ryou knew that crying wasn't going to help it but he couldn't stop. He continued to silently sob.

Isabella lifted his chin until his wet brown eyes met her lust filled gold eyes. "when that curse was placed on you, your fate was sealed and your fate lies in the shadow realm."

"why me?" Ryou mumbled under his breath.

"because you were destined to be the master of the shadows."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"why have all teamed up?" Yugi asked wondering how this started.

"Bakura told us of a power that can not be matched, even that of the oracles curse!"

"shadow magic?"

"the one and the same! Also if I helped Bakura said he would give me back the millennium eye." Pegasus pulled back his hair reviling the millennium eye back in it's place.

"wait a minute! Bakura weren't you back at with Ryou?"

"yes I was but I somehow fell unconscious and it activated my millennium ring, transporting me to the whereabouts of these two."

"well now what are you planning?"

"you may want to watch Ryou." The trio left. They had forgotten about Ryou! They all headed for Ryou's apartment hoping he was okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

See this chapter wasn't an M. Next chapter will be.

Ryou: please let Yugi and the others save me.

Yugi: please R&R and send ideas!


	10. Isabella's lemon

**Key to the shadows!**

Hi, sorry I haven't updated for a while, major case of writers block so I had to prolong Ryou's suffering. Also this is not an M although lemon is involved, MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! If you do not like lemon(why?) I have marked the point where you can skip like this: Xxlemon alart!xX Xxend of lemonxX.

Ryou: so there _is _a lemon. Why me? Why isn't anyone saving me!

Yugi: well I would but I'm busy. –continues to read blue print of this chapter-

Ryou: STOP READING THOSE!

Lets continue with the fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"if I'm your master, doesn't that mean I have a choice?"

"you would think that wouldn't you?" Isabella hissed as she slowly removed his pants.

Xxlemon alart!xX

She shoved Ryou to the floor as Isabella took off her own pants and joined him on the floor. She rolled on top of him as she began her work.

Isabella, slowly at first, slid her body back and forth. She contained gaining speed each time. She licked small droplets of sweat and tears off her master's throat. Ryou whimpered as his purity was taken from him by a creature of darkness.

Fifteen minutes later and Isabella's job was done.

Xxend of lemonxX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi and the others dashed to Ryou's apartment as fast as they could, soon they arrived at the place. Yami tried the door but it wouldn't budge.

"out the way let us try." Honda said as him and Jou made their way to the door. They violently tugged the old, golden door handle but to no avail. There was no way to get in and Ryou was in there! Ryou would have answered by now unless there is somebody else or he's knocked out.

"we gotta get in! Somehow..." Jou was saying his thoughts out loud for some reason. Anzu started to attack the door viciously.

Jou and Honda had to hold her back before she broke the door down, wait! Brake the door down!

"I have an idea!" Yugi announced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou groaned as he sat up. That was THE worst thing that had ever happened to him, but she was gone now.

"what should I do?" he whispered sadly to himself. "should I tell Yugi, or someone? Maybe not... or at least... not yet." He looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly he could hear someone attacking his door. Fear shot through him. "w-w-who's there?" he quietly said. Silence.

He could hear a loud slam as the door hit the floor. It was dark so it could be almost anyone. It could be a thief or attacker or it could be his friends or Bakura. As footsteps hurried towards him Ryou decided not to take the risk so he jumped in the closet. At least until he could see who it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go! I know the lemon was short but it's my first ever one so I didn't expect it to be good.

Ryou: -traumatised-

Yugi: -drooling-

Umm...yes...well... I suppose someone had to like it... hehe.

Yugi: please R&R so that she can update again!

Oh yes one more thing! This may be kinda random but albinos are NOT much weaker than any body else! maybe a little weaker but not much! And don't say nasty things about albinos because trust em red eyes are COOL! (if you didn't already know I am an albino! Hey just standing up for our rights!)


	11. can you see me?

**Key to the shadows!**

Hey again, I am happy with my reviews so I will update again! Also I'm bored. Just so you know I am a girl and I came up with the pen name Browneyedalbino by looking at Ryou(people say he's an albino with brown eyes) and the fact that I'm an albino(red eyes). If you want to know more about me I have finally made my profile so take a look at that! And by the way I have read your fic, lost in darkness by Lost and Torn, but I couldn't review because my computer crashed when I tried but I think it is really good and you should update again soon!

Yugi: is there another lemon later?

Yes!

Ryou: NOOOOOOO!

But for now you can all enjoy some lime!

Ryou: NOOOOOOOOOO!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out of the small closet Ryou couldn't make out anything that was happening due to one of his famous white and blue striped shirt. He could hear the footsteps and a light hum of whispers but nothing he could make out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi took a step forward first, guiding the others behind him.

"can you see anything Yugi" Anzu whispered, scared of her answer.

"no, there's no-one in here." Yugi took a large step confidently into the dark room. The others did the same. They were roughly in the middle of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou carefully moved the shirt out the way, being careful not to make a sound, however in doing this he lost his footing and dropped out of the door onto the floor. A loud scream filled the room, obviously made by a girl and at least two guys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they looked around they heard a gentle snap of a door flicking open, as they spun round something fell out of the closet. Anzu screamed as loud as she could, followed by Honda and Jou doing the same. Yugi and Yami had, sort of... frozen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou looked up and three gentle strands of white fell in his pools of brown as he saw five very scared people. He managed to regain his footing and the people, also known as his friends, looked relived when they saw who it was.

"Ryou, why were you hiding in the closet?" Yugi asked, confused to why he had been hiding.

"umm... I sort of thought that you could have been Bakura." Ryou said as an embarrassed blush coloured his face, although they all seemed to understand.

"you know your cute when you blush." A soft voice spoke beside him. He knew that voice all to well. Ryou's eyes glanced over to the fiend that now stood beside him.

"are you okay Ryou?" Honda asked. Why couldn't they see her?

"oh, and I don't think I told you about my ability to become invisible to all but my master."

"Ryou?" Ryou turned to see his friends looking concerned about him.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ryou tried to ignore the demon beside him for the five minutes that they stayed. As they left Yugi said that he would catch up with them later. Yugi went and joined Ryou on the couch.

"so, what happened back there?"

"n-nothing. W-why do you ask?"

"it's something to do with the curse, isn't it?"

"... yes." Ryou felt, almost safe about telling Yugi about Isabella. That was until she reminded him of her presence. She slowly danced her tongue along his face.

"were you going to speak of me my little pet?" those words struck fear into Ryou's heart.

"Ryou, did you hear me?"

"sorry Yugi, what did you say?"

"I said, what about the curse?"

"well, creatures can appear in front of me."

"shadow creatures?" Ryou nodded.

"anything in particular?"

"well... yes, but I would prefer not to talk of her."

"her? A person?"

"I suppose."

"I'm still here." Isabella growled her words to Ryou.

"is she here right now?" Ryou didn't answer.

"show yourself!" Yugi shouted to the air. Isabella decided to make herself known. She appeared in the centre of the room.

"those could have been bad words, you see, since you commanded me I am not happy, and when I'm not happy, someone pays." Isabella's gold eyes skimmed up and down Ryou's body a couple of times. Yugi saw the fear in Ryou's eyes and figured out that she must have done something to him.

"who are you?"

"my name is Isabella and my master is the one sitting next to you." Yugi glanced to the seat next to him and saw Ryou trembling in fear. She was a shadow creature! Isabella took three steps towards Ryou and Yugi jumped up to protect his friend.

"oh, so your protecting him? No problem!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all for this chapter. I'm sorry for the lack of lime, I'll put more in the next chapter, which will be probably tomorrow!

Ryou: oh no.

Yugi: oh yes! Wait! Don't kill me I want to carry on living!

You will not die!

Yugi: Yay!

Ryou: -uses Yugi as a human shield- protect me!

Please R&R as always, blah, blah, blah. And feel free to read my profile.


	12. trapped in shadows!

**Key to the shadows!**

Hi thanks for my reviews and like I promised there **will** be more lime in this one! Also remember the words in _italics._

Yugi: what took you so long, I had to go days without any lime!

Why didn't you read another fic?

Yugi: umm... what took you so long!

My phone line was cut off so sue me! –looks at readers- I was kidding about the sue me thing. –embarrassed laugh-

Ryou: don't hurt or abuse me!

I won't as long as you say the disclaimer...

Ryou: Carla does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but someday she says she will rule the world.

Thank you.

Ryou: ha! You can't touch me!

I can't for this chapter but Isabella can...

Ryou: why me? Why?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isabella took another threatening step forward, Yugi backed down a step and growled.

"ha! You can hardly stand up to me let alone protect your friend." Yugi looked at Ryou, he was still trembling slightly. Whatever Isabella did to Ryou it must have been bad. While Yugi was watching Ryou, Isabella had walked up to had walked up to Yugi. Yugi turned back to Isabella and she was about two inches away from Yugi's face.

"bye." Isabella menacingly said as she forcefully shoved Yugi onto the empty next to Ryou. "but this isn't enough, you will only get in the way again._ Drema la kina so kerf._"

Yugi didn't have a clue what Isabella was saying but it wasn't good. Ryou was confused, it felt like he understood those words, like he had heard them before. Suddenly a whole new language filled Ryou's mind although he didn't know what the words meant he knew how to use them. The room started going into shadows, Isabella had conjured up the shadow realm!

"now my pretties, bind up the pinecone headed one!" out of the black ground two serpents appeared and went around Yugi, halting him.

"_crema ty conby."_ As Ryou spoke he faced these... shadow serpents and they freed Yugi and returned to Isabella's side.

"what did that mean?" Yugi asked.

"I'm... I'm not sure." Ryou quietly said.

" I need assistance!" Isabella called to the sky. A dark mist covered the room. When it had cleared Yugi was bound by the serpents and Isabella had grabbed Ryou, tightly clasping a hand around his mouth. "_crena don keyha remo! _Now you can not speak the words of a shadow spell until forty eight hours have passed."

She leaned her head to Ryou's throat and slid her tongue slowly along making her way to his jaw line. Yugi wished he could do something but he was tied up by the shadow creatures. Ryou attempted to struggle free nut that got him no where.

"you try to struggle free but where will that get you? It will not get you free, also how are you feeling?" Ryou was surprised at her question. "silent then. No matter it was a trick question. But do you remember the little event we had earlier?" Ryou couldn't forget it since! "I think you do, well how about if I repeat the ra... I mean 'event'." Her voice was now a hiss. Ryou's eyes widened at her thought.

"ra? Event? What happened? Surly it can't be that bad, right?" Yugi felt he had to know what happened to Ryou however he knew that it was going to be that bad.

" how about I give you clues. The first letter is R and the last is E." Yugi wasn't sure.

"give me another clue."

"the black dragon clan often do this to males and females."

"black dragon clan? Are they that new group in Domino?" Isabella nodded. "d-does it have an A and P in it?" Yugi asked, he almost knew the answer but wished he didn't.

"yep and that spells..." Isabella had changed her voice to that of a whisper. "well, R, E, A, P in the correct order... rape." Yugi froze. He knew Isabella had done something to Ryou but nothing like this, he had never imagined it would be anything like this!"

Isabella's fingers stroked Ryou pale throat, like you might a cat or dog. Ryou was obviously uncomfortable with the situation at hand. "I have a bigger plan." Isabella mused to herself. She shoved Ryou hard to the ground and got onto all fours above him. Yugi realised what she was going to do! She was going to rape Ryou right in front of him while he couldn't do anything!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's chapter 12! Yay!

Yugi: Yay I lived and what's more I have a porn movie right in front of me!

Ryou: will someone save me this time?

Maybe. Let's see what happens...

Ryou: -gulp-

Please R&R and **please** send me ideas for the next chapter **please!**


	13. gonebut for how long?

**Key to the shadows!**

Hi readers, lately I have had a lack in reviews so I need more! Also Lost and Torn, where are you? You haven't reviewed this fic for a while and I want to know where you are! Also in this fic and in this chapter will have yaoi but I will not tell you the pairings!

Ryou: why does she hate me? Why?

Yugi: she doesn't hate you she just likes to... umm... torture you.

Ryou: -sigh- next your going to say that she spends hours on he Internet looking at information about me.

Yugi: actually... she knows almost everything about you and your Yami, also she will have a temporary site about you.

Ryou: if you know everything about me... why did I transfer to Domino High?

Because in your other schools Bakura would possess you and you didn't know it back then, and when Bakura won a game of Monster World he would trap their souls in the lead figurines.

-Gasping- that was a long sentence.

Ryou: that was the Magma and you watch the Anime... wow I'm creeped out.

TO THE FIC!

Ryou- or in my language that means 'TO HELL!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No you can't do this Isabella, it's just wrong!" Yugi called from the sidelines.

"And why is that?"

"Because it is sick and wrong!"

"Just my style." As she spoke the words the shadows started to disappear. "What the?" Isabella stood and her shadow serpents disappeared so she followed.

"Ryou are you okay?" Yugi rushed over to Ryou. Ryou stood and looked around, looking for the person who had destroyed the shadows. "Ryou?"

"Yugi, who called off the shadow realm?"

"Umm... good question." Yugi was clueless.

"Aibou! Are you and Ryou okay?" Yugi knew that voice straight away. It was Yami!

"Yes we're fine now!"

"Good, I'm not too late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later 

A loud thumping noise pounded at the door repeatedly. Ryou headed towards the door (remember they are in Ryou's home). As Ryou headed out of the lounge the door came crashing down (again!), Ryou jumped back in surprise and Bakura entered the house.

"B-Bakura..."

"SILENCE!" Bakura shouted not knowing Yugi and Yami were in the next room over. Yami rushed into the small hallway.

"Bakura, what are you doing here?"

"Better question, what are _you_ doing here? This is my and Ryou's home, remember?"

"Oh yeah..." one thing to remember, Bakura lives here too!

"Then why aren't you with Dartz and Pegasus?"

"Dartz and Pegasus?" Ryou had no idea who Dartz was, and didn't want to see Pegasus again after Duellist Kingdom.

"Pharaoh, you're starting to annoy me and I brought a guest."

"Guest?" Yami wanted to know whom he had brought with him. As Yami said that, Marik walked through were the door once was. "I thought you had betrayed Marik."

"Betrayed?" Marik gave Bakura the all mighty death glare.

"Well... umm... I wouldn't say betrayed... as such." Bakura trailed off near the end.

"Well if that's the case..." the shadow realm started to appear again. It was Yami against Bakura, Bakura against Yami and Marik against Bakura. With Ryou in the middle!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay I lied, there will be yaoi in the next chapter!

Ryou: Yay, I'm saved!

For now! MWAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Yugi: Yay!

Ryou: -nervously- why are you so happy?

Yugi: I'm happy because you are in three pairings later!

Ryou: against my will?

Yugi: yep!

Ryou: I hate you!

Please R&R and send me ideas and if you are reading, please review Lost and Torn!


	14. Rush to pain the game?

I need more reviews!

Ryou: wow, she's foaming at the mouth.

Yugi: does she have rabbis?

Shut up! Do the disclaimer!

Ryou: okay, Carla does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! –prays- thank you.

Yugi: -playing funeral music on a piano-

Ryou: why are you doing that?

Yugi: TIME FOR YAOI!

Ryou: oh yeah... I was hoping you both forgot!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"welcome to the shadow realm again." Marik introduced them all to an all to familiar area. Yami looked around and was surprised when he saw Ryou.

"Ryou?"

"perfect... we have teams." Marik slowly said.

"teams?" Yami inquired.

"we will be playing a game called rush to pain! The rules are simple, you and Ryou are on one team and Bakura and I are on another. Your team will be chained and you two have to take our torture without screaming for ten minutes. You can do anything but scream because if you do you will be devoured by darkness, if you don't we all emerge. We can do anything torture related to you, hey we can even rape you two! But we won't. But we could. If one of you screams you both lose. Those are the rules!" Ryou and Yami gulped, they were in trouble!

Chains flew out the ground and around Ryou and Yami's ankles and wrists. Marik and Bakura laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry this was short with next to no yaoi but I didn't plan anything it just sort of... happened.

Yugi: where am I?

In the living room.

Ryou: why me? Why do I have to take all the torture? Why?

It's fun!

Ryou: psycho!

And don't you forget it!

Ryou: -backs away slowly-

Please R&R if you read this chapter or I won't update again!


	15. How long can you stay in the shadow real

Hi everyone! My computer is working again! YAY!

Ryou: NOOO!

I don't know what will happen in this chapter but here I go!

Ryou: Was she serious when she said she was a psycho?

Yugi: I think so... Carla does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"Ryou, do you think you can last ten minutes in here? I know Yugi can't stay long in the shadow realm without the torture!"

"I'll be fine."

"Good." Yami gave a small nod before looking up and seeing the knife-wielding psychopath, Bakura. "Bakura, whatever happened to Dartz and Pegasus?" Marik glared at Bakura.

"LIES PHARAOH!"

"Are you sure you didn't... cross the line?" Marik said stepping over to Bakura.

"I'm sure! The pharaoh is tricking you and you're falling for it like a leaf in the wind!"

"Fine." Marik said as he returned to Ryou.


	16. Isabella's return!

I'm so sorry for the tiny chapter but this one will be a lot longer!

Ryou: Please don't hurt me!

Yugi: Carla won't, psychopaths will.

Ryou: -Sarcastically- thanks, I feel so much more better.

Yugi: Your welcome!

Ryou: If you don't mind I'm going to go smash my head into a wall until I lose continuous.

Yugi: Okay!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But my sister does own a house and a few stories!

Yugi: Why do we want to know that?

I don't know.

Ryou: -Hitting head against a wall-

Will he be all right?

Yugi: Maybe...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Bakura, how should we torture these two? You used to torture people in Egypt and you still do, what is your favourite torture method?" Marik said as he looked at Bakura. Bakura smirked.

"Well you know I like to rape people but we said we wouldn't, didn't we?" Bakura said making Ryou and Yami worry badly.

"Yes, unfortunately we did say that and we almost always keep our word so, what should we do?"

"Enjoy yourself, for now we'll use the knifes." Bakura said raising the blade to his nemesis's face and slowly swiping it down the left side of his face. Blood dripped to the ground slowly as Bakura started to swipe the right side.

Marik mover his blade to Ryou's collarbone and smirked as he traced round the bone a few times making small droplets slide to the floor. Ryou winced gently as Marik made a deeper cut along his arm. "I take it your not enjoying this as much as I am." He said gently to Ryou. The statement was completely true. Why would he enjoy being tortured? Marik carefully moved a few strands of white hair behind Ryou ear as he whispered "don't worry, ten minutes isn't as long as you may think if your having fun. Would you prefer if I changed my torture to something a little more enjoyable?" He smirked seductively as he spoke.

Yami heard although it seemed Bakura didn't. Yami was worried, really worried. He shouldn't have let Ryou take Yugi's place; he should have done this alone! Ryou glanced at Marik, disgusted at what he had suggested. "No I most certainly would not." Ryou harshly whispered, well, as harshly as _he_ could. Marik snickered gently. He moved the blade to Ryou's shoulder and slowly mover the blade down his side getting deeper as he went. He stopped at Ryou's waist, then made the blade go back up.

"Well, what do we have here?" A sharp famine voice said from behind Marik and Bakura. They both spun round in surprise. This woman had long black hair and pure white skin it was almost glowing. She was wearing a white dress with a crimson bow on the lower back. "I asked you a question and I want an answer." She was speaking gently but naturally.

"None of your business!" Marik spat out.

"It is my business when my master is involved." Marik and Bakura looked at each other.

"Master of what?" Bakura said, wondering if she meant what they thought she meant.

"Master of the shadow realm, of course!" Yami thought about the book he and Yugi had read. Had the curse come true? He thought as he looked at Ryou. Ryou looked scared, like he knew her from somewhere but Yami couldn't work out where.

"What's your name mortal?" Marik said.

"My name is Isabella and I am not a mortal, I am a shadow creature and if you do not believe me I will show you my power!"

"Go right on ahead!"

"I will! _Dous comre gerter lekke nith!"_

"What?" Marik and Bakura said in unison. Soon the whole shadow realm seemed to come alive spitting the pair of them back to the real world.

"Now I..." Isabella looked at Yami. "Who are you?"

"I'll tell you if you get us out of these chains." She did so. Ryou wanted so badly to run but if he did the shadow realm would just turn him around and he wouldn't get anywhere. Blood still dripped of their cuts but Isabella was the first to notice.

"They were playing Rush to Pain, weren't they?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Yami said.

"I know a lot about shadow games. I do live here after all."

"Why are you here?" Yami asked.

"I sensed this realm's master was in danger and came to save him." She walked over to Ryou.

"Leave him alone!" Yami said protectively. Ryou was obviously scared of her for some reason although Yami did not know why.

/Yami/

/Yugi? How did you get the mental link//

/I'll tell you later but you and Ryou are in the shadow realm right/

/Yes/

/Make sure a creature called Isabella keeps away from him/

/Why//

/She kind of, sort of raped him/

/WHAT//

/You heard. /

/Well that's very bad news considering she's here now//

/Well get her away! Now/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! Anther chapter! This was fun to write!

Yugi: YAY! Four whole pages!

Ryou: My head hurts.

Yugi: Well you were hitting it against a wall.

Ryou: Is the chapter done yet?

Yep! With hints of yaoi! Did you see who one of the pairings would be?

Ryou: -reading chapter- Oh dear god!

Please R&R and give me ideas!


	17. Lapdog

Hello, sorry I didn't write before but I was a bit busy... I'M FIFTEEN NOW! I have to really update my profile...

Ryou: I was hoping you weren't coming back.

And I'm glad to see you to Ryou.

Yugi: YAY! You've returned! –Hugs-

GET HIM OFF!

Ryou: Carla does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Blah, blah, blah. I'm going to get some cream puffs. –Goes to get cream puffs-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Isabella! Get away from him NOW!" Yami shouted after hearing the news from his hikari.

"Make me. I'll just use that spell on _you_."

"No you won't." He said almost certain.

"Yes, your right. I'll do this instead! Shadow serpents! Go!" three shadow serpents rushed to Yami and cornered him creating chains to hold him while Isabella's pets guarded him.

"Yami!" Ryou said as he attempted to run over to him but Isabella expertly grabbed the collar of his shirt and spun him round to face her. "Let go of me." He said, trying to struggle free. However, due to the fact the Isabella is a shadow creature and Ryou is quite weak anyway he was very easily overpowered.

"Ryou, hold on!" Yami yelled as he tried to escape but it was futile. Ryou kept attempting to escape but still he was trapped. Isabella smirked towards Yami as she pulled Ryou closer, Yami only replied with a growl and a death glare. Yami tried harder but still could not get free.

/Yugi, how do you escape 'shadow serpents'//

/They caught you/

/Yes /

/I-I don't know. What's going on with Isabella and Ryou/

/Isabella has the upper hand. /

/Oh n-no. T-that's bad-d/

/Yugi, why do you keep stuttering//

/I-I'm L-losing ment-tal l-link co... /

/Yugi/ Yami mentally called out as the connection broke off. 'Now what do I do?' Yami thought. 'Now I'm trapped by serpents and Ryou's going to be captured and possibly raped... this is **all** _my_ fault! Why did I let Ryou get himself into this? I should have gone **alone!** Why did I let Ryou or Yugi go with me? I'm so foolish. Marik and Bakura are complete...' Yami's thoughts were stopped as he listened.

"I won't let you escape this time. So what's your first order of business? Send shadow creatures to destroy the mortal realm? Come on tell me." She said quietly to Ryou.

"No, I don't want to harm anyone or anything. Why do you keep capturing me anyway?"

"Because you shall rule the shadow realm for one of your ancestors payments. Also I wouldn't suggest escaping."

"Why not?"

"Because if you escape or stop being my... what should I call it? Let's say lapdog. Your friend won't be around for much longer as the shadow realm can kill even the strongest souls. I'll let you two talk about it." She said as she shoved Ryou to Yami.

"Ryou, are you alright? You can't be her lapdog!"

"I have no choice. I can't stand to lose another person I care about or else... I may not be able to continue life much longer." Ryou said sadly and quietly. Yami knew that if his soul was taken and murdered that Ryou would be consumed in depression and he would kill himself.

"Ryou..." Yami whispered.

"I-I have to keep you safe, even if it means being Isabella's lapdog..."

"You don't."

"I do! I must..."

"So Ryou, do you accept or will my shadow serpents have a good meal tonight?" Isabella said drawing their talking time to a close.

"I-I accept."

"Ryou." Yami said again, his eyes larger than usual.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ta da!

Yugi: YAY!

Ryou: so I willingly went with Isabella to keep Yami alive because if he had died I would have killed myself? Oookay then.

Next chapter soon! R&R & give ideas!


	18. Mission

AHHHHHH! Not as soon as I had hoped! I've been really busy! Sorry. Also one of my friends has joined fanfiction and her name is Tululah Gordon-Hall and her pen name is maniac with broken kite. Also she has a little 'problem' let's call it.

Yugi: And by problem we mean... a little crazy... and by 'a little crazy' we mean she is all nice and friendly then she stabbing you in the heart with the knife she takes to school...

But don't worry, she doesn't mind being teased, insulted, etc. Also I showed her some of Lost and Torn's stories and she absolutely loves them! Also she asked if she could be part of one of your stories. Can she? Oh, and she doesn't have a profile so she has brown hair, her eyes change colour (They are sometimes brown with gold, blue with gold, green with gold, hazel with gold, black with gold or gold with hints of green, blue and purple.) if you want to know anymore please email me. Also I do not go to the same school as her.

Yugi: Strange...

Ryou: Very...

Yugi: Haha! You're a lapdog and there is soon to be yaoi!

The fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ryou, p-please don't go with her..." Yami pleaded.

"He said he's coming with me and that's that!" Isabella shouted at Yami.

"Let Yami go." Ryou whispered quietly.

"I think I'll keep him here for a while." Isabella said. "If we let him go now he might try to save you." Isabella said smartly.

"So, what do you want with me?" Ryou asked tearfully.

"Let me explain..." Isabella escorted Ryou to another area of the shadow realm. It was far away and foggier than before. "This is a darker place." Isabella bluntly said. "Now to discuss your first plan, I think you should wipe out the mortal realm then use that realm as a base. The other realms will come straight to the shadow realm if they knew about you."

"Wait a minute!" Ryou said. "What other realms?" He asked.

"You didn't think it was just the two realms did you? There are thousands. There's the mortal and shadow realms, the water and fire, light and dark, monster and vampire and so on!"

"When you say 'monster' do you mean duel monster?"

"Yes. The monster realm is just opposite the vampire realm."

"V-vampire..." Ryou shakily asked.

"What's wrong with vamps?"

"It's just, vampires has always been my second biggest fear..." Ryou admitted.

"Second?" Isabella seductively asked. "What's the first?" She said.

"I've always been really afraid of being trapped."

"Trapped? Like in a small room that you can't escape from or being blindfolded?" Isabella enquired.

"Both, I suppose."

"I've got a plan! If you go to the mortal realm you could keep an eye on their defences! When it's clear you come back and we'll attack!"

"What if I don't come back?" Ryou asked, trying to find the loophole.

"I'll command you back!"

"Don't I command you, as the shadow realm?"

"I'm a little different." Isabella said. "Now, the pair of you can go." She took Ryou along to Yami and realised the pair of them.

"Ryou are you okay?" Yami asked as soon as they were back.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ryou said. He looked up; the sky was getting dark. "I should go before Bakura tries to kill me for being late."

"Bye." Yami said and headed back to the game shop.

As Ryou went inside he could hear talking in the front room. Ryou thought the television had been left on but as he entered he saw Bakura and Marik talking! He backed away slightly but was caught. Bakura grabbed his wrist and threw him against the wall.

"What took you so long?" Bakura sarcastically asked. Ryou didn't answer. Marik walked up to Ryou and raised his knife, as did Bakura. Ryou was terrified. Marik ran his knife along Ryou's arm and waist whilst Bakura stabbed into his neck, but not enough to kill him. Bakura and Marik had been waiting for this. Ryou knew that they wanted to torture someone so he was the perfect victim.

Marik stabbed in deeper with his knife and Bakura placed his lips around the small wound and enjoyed the taste of his blood. He savoured every mouthful before swallowing. Ryou knew that this was not the worst part, it was soon to get worse.

Ryou shivered as Bakura pushed his tongue into the wound. He danced his tongue wherever he could and caused Ryou the most discomfort he could. He felt Marik's fingers gently travel up his back and it was almost... soothing. Ryou closed his eyes, only for a moment, but that moment was all it took to hit the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter tomorrow! Also if you want to know more about Tululah please email me. Also her little problem is multiple personality disorder. I don't think I said.

Ryou: Please R&R! Tell her to not torture me as much.

Yugi: No, tell her to torture him MORE!


	19. Kidnapped

Hi, sorry about my lateness but once again been busy however I did write another fic called Enter the darkness! I've only done the first chapter of it so please read it later! Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up Ryou." A quiet voice said. Ryou opened his eyes slightly and straight away saw three spikes of tri-coloured hair. "Ryou?" Yugi asked. Ryou sat up and glanced around at his surroundings. He was in a dark room with only a stream of sunlight coming in through a closed window.

"Where are we?" Ryou asked as he noticed that it was only Yugi and him.

"We're in some warehouse, I think." Yugi answered.

"Why?" Ryou asked and as he stood he remembered what had happened before that had knocked him out. "Where's Bakura and Marik?" He asked.

"Yami and I had tried to call you but no one answered so Yami and I went to see you. We knocked but got no answer so we sort of broke the door... anyway, we saw you knocked out so Yami and I got you out of there and as we were heading back to the Kame game shop some guy challenged Yami to a duel. The guy then had some reinforcements and won with his partner but it wasn't fair, one on two! Anyway the guy said since Yami had lost Yami had to surrender us to him and that's where we are now!" Yugi said.

"What? Yami lost a duel?" Ryou said surprise written in his tone.

"Amazingly yes, but like I said, the guy called for backup." Yugi repeated.

"Well, well, well!" A gravely voice asked from behind them. "So, who do I have here?" He asked.

"Yugi is that him?" Ryou whispered.

"I don't know. He had a shadow following him." Yugi whispered back.

"A shadow?" Ryou asked.

"Like a black cloud." Yugi said.

"Enough!" The man shouted. He walked into the light and to their surprise and horror they saw the man. He had pitch-black hair, tanned skin but lighter than Malik or Marik, and blood red eyes. He looked like someone out of some horror movie or something. "So who do I have?" He asked again. He walked forward.

He looked down at Yugi first. "Ah. Your Yugi Moto, a duelist champion. Great as a ransom... lots of money for me." He moved on to look down at Ryou. "And you... I do not believe we have met." He smirked. "Tell me, what is your name."

Ryou was hesitant to speak but broke the silence. "My name is Ryou Bakura." He whispered softy.

"Ryou Bakura, I take it you are not Japanese. I will take a guess and say you're British. Your accent gives it away quite a bit but your appearance does not seem normal, even to an English person." Silence filled the room once more. "I have great plans for you also but just not as a ransom... maybe more of a 'hostage'." He hissed. Yugi and Ryou trembled. 'Now would be a great time for Isabella to arrive...' Ryou thought. But it didn't look promising...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it! Sorry but I had writer's block. Also Dominque, Tululah and I are all updating at the same sort of time so please read!


	20. still kidnapped

Please forgive me! I didn't mean to wait so long but first I had writer's block, then I went on holiday with Dominque, Sven, mother and father and I'm back now! Well please R&R! Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A h-hostage?" Yugi repeated. "What do you mean by that?" The man had a glimmer in his red eye.

"You'll find out later won't you?" He hissed. "Now Yugi, you will remain in this room. Ryou, you won't." He said. He grabbed Ryou by the wrist and dragged him into another room. This room was dusty and empty, only inhabited by a large wooden beam through the middle of the room. He took Ryou to the beam and tied his wrists behind it with rope.

"What are you..." Ryou started but the man interrupted.

"Hush. You behave and I won't be forced to hurt you, understand." He threatened as he continued to tie the rope. Ryou was silent. He pulled the rope painfully tight as Ryou gave a short whimper. "I said do you understand?" He hissed. Ryou nodded. He kept the rope tight as he moved away and watched Ryou struggle with pain. He then also tied Ryou ankles together. "I'm going to see how your little friend is, for now you stay here." He whispered as he left the room.

He entered the room Yugi was in as Yugi shouted at him.

"What are you going to do? What did you do to Ryou?" The man took a small handgun from his pocket and aimed at Yugi, immanently shutting him up.

"Now you be quiet!" He shouted.

"No! The way you got your minions to capture us was unfair! Let us go!" He screamed.

"Say another word and harm will seriously befall your friend." He hissed.

"Why should I be scared of your lies, your... your bluffs!" Yugi shouted back.

"Because that was not a bluff." He said simply and stormed out of the room and back into Ryou's room...

Meanwhile, at the Kame Game shop...

Yami threw the door back as he entered with a cloud of grief following.

"What's the matter? Where is Yugi?" Solomon asked.

"Yugi is gone... so is Ryou." Yami whispered.

"What! You killed them! You monster!" He shouted.

"I did not kill them!" Yami roared Solomon shut up completely. Yami then told him about what had happened.

At Ryou's home...

"The accursed pharaoh took Ryou with him and what did we do? We were elsewhere!" Bakura shouted at Marik. "Your fault!"

"My fault? I believe it was you who came up with the idea!" Marik replied.

"Which went wrong because of you!" And this went on for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about shortness and suckyness. Please R&R or I will not write another chapter of this!


End file.
